Never Much Thought
by RainOnTheSidewalk
Summary: When the Pevensies come back to Narnia, Lucy is the only one to remember. Rutkin is the resident villian and only wants death to the High Queen, Olivia. But what is the curse Rutkin has put over the royal family? Peter x OC
1. Chapter 1

I never really gave much thought to my death

**SOOOOO, I'm not new to FanFiction but I **_**am**_** new to this whole publishing thingy on this site, so if I do anything wrong or something, PLEASE let me know. **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own anything but the plot and my Original Characters. **

--

Olivia never really gave much thought to her death. Of course she had the vague vision of her wrinkly, aged, snow white skin lying comfortably in her death bed. But never has she had the incentive to think that she would die by the hand of another.

But her dignity—or what ever was left of it—was retained as her feet carried her to her demise. She was acutely aware of the hole in her moccasin on her left pinky toe, but it was the least of her worries. However, before her Rutkin smiled evilly and unsheathed his sword. _Like he needed it._ Rutkin was known for his tricks. He had cast a spell of sorts over the royal family of Narnia. And with herself being High Queen, Olivia was counted into that small group. But that story comes later, because first, she must tend to this…disaster.

"You going to kill me, Rutkin?" She asked, drawing a dagger and running her fingers along the smooth steel. "Because really, I must decline the offer. I have a bit of business I must tend to before I kick the bucket." Her ease must only be attributed to the fact that this was her 23rd time facing this man.

"How could I dare, _your highness_?" He spat the words with more disdain then needed. "It's not as if it makes a difference. You're good as dead, if that's even possible with you."

Olivia tried her best to suppress her snort but nevertheless, it came out at least muffled. "I could say the same for you, _sir_, because it _was_ you who made the mistake of that-" Before she could finish, Rutkin lunged forward, his sword level with her pounding heart. Olivia's breathing pitched, if only for a moment, but she leapt to the side, avoiding the near collision.

"Really, how many times must we do this?" She asked simply, flinging her dagger straight into his chest. He gasped and fell to the ground, grasping the object that had punctured his lung. Olivia sauntered toward him with a smirk and ripped the object from his chest, wiping the blood and replacing it on her belt.

"Give up. They're never coming back." He gasped after her as she retreated. Olivia turned sharply a glared at his withering figure, "They're coming. And you better be prepared."


	2. Chapter 2

**I had to do some research for this one. So, if some of the info is weirded out for this story, PLEASE correct me. I don't want to seem stupid…even if I am…**

**AGES! Peter—18; Susan—16; Edmund—15; Lucy—13; Olivia—17 (but is questionable… you'll find out.)**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own anything but the plot and my Original Characters.**

--

The Pevensie children scampered along the sundrenched sidewalk in downtown Finchley. The youngest sibling, Lucy, was traveling a few feet in front of the pack. The eldest, Peter, followed by Susan, the second oldest, chatted quietly about anything that came to mind. Bringing up the rear was Edmund, a quiet and reserved boy of 15 who was always finding himself questioning the hustle and bustle around him.

It's been 2 years since the four have returned from Narnia and leaving their precious country in the hands of Prince Caspian. The luscious forests and sandy beaches were left as well. Along with the memories of their lives there. And it seems Lucy was the only one who could remember.

Edmund had his days, when a glimmer of sliver catches his eye and he sees a shining battle sword in its place. But it leaves as quickly as it came. But the older Pevensies, Peter and Susan, have forgotten entirely. Their daily lives went on without a moment of recollection. But, possibly all was not lost. Possibly deep inside the crevice of their heads, there is even a sliver of a memory. Maybe not a whole memory…but a piece of one. A piece that could be revived by a jolt of sorts. Maybe all hope was not lost.

Lucy's brisk walk was halted by a cat. But not just any cat, an orange cat that was perched directly in her path. The cat had an aura of superiority but was nothing less of friendly. It was a small tabby cat that reminded Lucy of a larger cat.

The cat stood abruptly and dashed down the nearby alleyway. Lucy's wide eyes did not blink as she followed the cat, close on its heels. The older siblings took notice at the movement and rushed after their sister. The screams of their sister's name echoed off the brick walls surrounding them.

Their yells were not heeded as Lucy scrambled through the doorway the cat recently darted through. The older siblings rushed through the door as well, only a little less distinguished by falling towards the ground.

The three fell in a heap as Lucy smiled upwards towards the sky. At first the three glared at the ground underneath them but then noticed their surroundings were not what they expected. What seemed to be a warehouse of sorts turned into a forest. The lush evergreens littered the meadow before them. Flowers sprouted from the grass around them creating a splash of color in their view. Upon glancing back at the doorway as to which they came from, awe struck them once again. The doorway had disappeared from sight and only trees could fill their view.

Their sight had returned to Lucy who's grin was as large as possible towards her siblings. But a rustle in the bushes to her right made her vision turn. "Lucy?" a small voice called towards her, "Lucy Pevensie is that you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own anything but the plot and my Original Characters.**

--

"By the mane!" The small voice gasped, launching itself forward and gathering Lucy into its arms. The 'thing' turned out to be a girl. She was petite and had pale skin that was covered by a canvas tunic tied with a leather belt over deep brown leggings. At her side was what seemed to be a sword, along with many other daggers of different shapes. What made the breath of the oldest Pevensie boy catch was her facial features. Her flawless face was framed by short honey colored hair and her large blue eyes had a mischievous sparkle to them.

"Your hair!" Lucy squealed being met by the answer from the strange girl "I cut it. It really became a bother during sparring. Do you like it?" The squeal of the two girls brought Peter back to reality and he pulled himself into a standing position while brushing dirt off his slacks. Susan stood as well but hid herself behind the strong figure of her brother. Edmund was more curious and stood at the front, feeling an odd sensation of familiarity and friendliness.

"I knew you'd come back! I'm glad this thing does the trick!" The girl smiled widely and shoved a horn of sorts in front of her. The ivory was detailed with many different carvings that felt grand and majestic.

"Excuse me, but _who_ are you?" Edmund interrupted, taking a step forward. The girl gave an excited gasp and rushed forward to hug him. The boy felt stiff in her arms and she looked at his face forlornly. "You remember, don't you? By Aslan, please tell me you remember me!" She became frantic, searching his face for at least a bit of recollection. He took a step back, feeling a little frightened at her outburst.

"I assure you, we haven't ever seen your face." Peter clamed, stepping forward, trying to mediate the situation. He felt confusion beyond belief and just wanted answers. The girl's sparking blue eyes lifted to his face and he could see the traces of tears already forming.

"Peter," She whispered, not trusting her voice, "please don't play games. You must remember me. Out of everyone, I would hope you wouldn't forget me. At least tell me you remember Narnia." Her voice wavered as she stepped forward, just wanting him to remember the past he had with her.

"I-I'm afraid I don't." He clenched his jaw and only had thoughts of going home, rather then messing with this mentally insane girl.

"Susan," the girl's eyes passed Peter to the scared figure behind him. Susan shook her head, knowing the unsaid question. Susan had no idea who this girl was and why she was continuing to toy with her family's mental balance! It was simply illogical!

Lucy crept forward, taking the girls hand, trying to calm her old friend. The girl smiled sadly to the girl at her side, "Aslan said it would happen some day."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Edmund said, urging the explanation, "But are we going to get some answers to our questions?" The girl raised her chin towards him, putting on fake happiness, "Yes, yes, just let us get out of these woods and into a nice, cozy home"

"Not until you tell us your name." Peter demanded, ready to take his family away from this lunatic and run for cover. Her smile was sad but still held happiness, "I am Olivia Charlotte Wells. High Queen of Narnia."


	4. Chapter 4

"It may not be much, but it's home

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own anything but the plot and my Original Characters.**

--

"It may not be much, but it's home." Olivia sighed, opening the door to her home nestled inside a large tree trunk. The Pevensies pasted her open arm into the home, each taking in the scent of fresh cookies. The home was all around cozy. Everything inside was handmade from the wood from the forest and tied together with handspun twine. There was a roaring fire straight ahead and a large, cushiony couch sat in front of it. Off to the left was a table and chairs with fresh flowers pouring out of the vase on top of the table. Past the table was a small kitchen that looked as if it was left just in the middle of cooking a meal. On the right wall was a soft bed in a little alcove. To the tired Pevensies, it looked like a slice of heaven.

"Go on, have a cookie." Olivia smiled, closing the door behind her. The four siblings plopped right into the chairs and greedily ate up the cookies on the plate. A loud rumble rippled through the room, startling everyone but Olivia. She openly rolled her eyes and pattered up to the small round object next to the fire. "Lousy drunk." She mumbled, gripping the bottle of an amber liquid from the clutches of the object and hurling it into the fire. The bottle smashed and the fire roared at the new fuel and the round object stirred and leapt forward. The children saw that the object was a dwarf, of all things.

His beady gray eyes were angered and his hat fell from his bald head. He was very plump for a fellow so small. His beard was gray and long enough for him to trip over. His small sword was at the ready as he surveyed the scene in front of him.

Olivia towered over him, even if she was only 5' 4''. Her arms were crossed and she glared at the figure below her. "I thought you were cooking dinner?" She clenched her jaw and held her withering stare. "I was, your majesty, before-" He started, only to be cut off. "Before the brandy called your name?" She grumbled, his head sagged shamefully.

Peter cleared his throat, catching the attention of the two. "Meet Himsfield." She said simply, moving towards the countertop and chopping the carrot before her angrily. Himsfield looked suspiciously at the four before him. Then, in one quick flash, realization hit him. _These were the Kings and Queens of old._

"You didn't." He groaned at Olivia. "I did." She said simply, pouring the slices of carrot into the pot on the stove. _It smelled heavenly_, Peter noted.

"Now you're all gonna die!" He growled, throwing his arms into the air, defeated. "Excuse me? Die?!" Susan squeaked, speaking for the first time. Himsfield nodded enthusiastically Olivia shook her head, leaning against the counter. "Rutkin will have ya'll on that chopping block in no time!"

"ENOUGH!" Olivia yelled, loosing her temper. Himsfield visibly shrunk under her heavy stare. "I'm going to see if the Badgers have any milk." Olivia mumbled, grabbing a coat from the coat rack and slamming the door behind her.


End file.
